Talk
by Uchiha Nakai
Summary: Talvez falemos línguas tão diferentes que nem podemos mais nos aproximar... [SongFic] [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence mesmo, mas eu nem queria, eu só queria o Itachi, pra que eu ia querer o Naruto?!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Talk_**

_Oh brother I can't, I can't get through  
I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do  
Oh brother I can't believe it's true  
I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you  
Oh I wanna talk to you_

_----------_

-Bom dia.

**-**Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.

Por um breve momento, fiquei alegre ao perceber que Sasuke havia me cumprimentado pela manhã, por livre e espontânea vontade, antes de mim. Mas depois, os berros de "OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN!", por parte de Naruto, me fizeram acordar do meu momentâneo devaneio. Há tempo, tentava alcançar Sasuke com as minhas mãos, como quando criança, em que brincávamos inocentemente no parquinho próximo da Academia. Mas acho que nesse intervalo de tempo, as coisas meio que fugiram do meu controle, e eu não passo de uma garota deprimida e iludida, sem perceber o quanto mudamos. O quanto mudamos sem o outro.

Sasuke já voltou há algum tempo. Eu estava fazendo compras com Sai, que insistia em me chamar de Feiosa, e eu de dar tapas em seu braço. Naruto chegou correndo, ofegante, animado, vermelho.

"_-Sakura, Sakura...Ele...Ele voltou, Sakura!"_

Havia desejado tanto esse instante que mal consegui pensar direito. Joguei minhas compras aos pés de Sai, e mesmo sem saber onde Sasuke estava, corri ao seu encontro.

Corri para Sasuke.

As pessoas comentavam na rua sobre a volta do "Uchiha", mas não parei. Continuei correndo, sem uma direção, o coração a mil, as lágrimas caindo, um sorriso no rosto e as mãos no peito.

"_-Me espere, Sasuke-kun!"_

_----------_

_You can take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun_

_Or write a song nobody has sung or do  
Something that's never been done..._

_----------_

Achei-o no gabinete de Tsunade. Perguntei a Shizune e ela me informou que estavam conversando e que me apresentaria, mas nem quis saber. Dei um chute na porta e ela abriu instantaneamente. Tsunade levantou assustada, brava, gritando, mas eu não ouvi.

Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira em frente a Hokage, roupas diferentes, armas diferentes. Sasuke sorria. Arregalei meus olhos para descobrir se era mesmo verdade.

"_-Olá, Sakura. Como vai?"_

Não o reconheci. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito tão diferente...

"_-Sakura-chan..."_

Shizune já havia aparecido atrás de mim, e Tsunade já havia levantado de sua mesa, caminhando para perto de mim. E Sasuke continuava sorrindo. Não agüentei; bati a porta com toda a força, quase na cara de Tsunade. Shizune me olhou desesperada, e eu, covarde, saí correndo.

"_Devolvam meu Sasuke-kun!"_

Corri chorando para o bosque, murmurando essa frase baixinho repetidas vezes, como se tentasse recuperá-lo de alguma maneira. Sentei-me na relva do bosque, em seu imaculado silêncio, que era apenas interrompido por meus soluços.E chorei. Talvez realmente fosse uma decisão imatura chorar de apenas uma _imagem_. Talvez estivesse errada, pois Sasuke realmente não sabia se expressar. Mas mesmo assim, chorei copiosamente na relva macia, completamente isolada de qualquer um e, principalmente, de Sasuke.

Uma semana depois, Sasuke começou a participar dos treinos comigo, Naruto e Sai, que a propósito, não saiu do nosso time. Ino depois me contou que Tsunade e Kakashi resolveram deixá-lo treinar conosco e com Sasuke, talvez até para dar-lhe mais técnicas.

Estava um pouco ansiosa pela chegada de Sasuke. Era mais medo do que vontade de vê-lo, pra ser sincera, mas continuei esperando pela sua chegada.

Sasuke já não vestia as mesmas roupas. Apareceu com uma calça azul-marinha e uma regata preta, que exibia os perfeitos músculos de seu braço. Sorria para todos, inclusive para Sai, que nunca havia visto na vida. Conversava bastante com Naruto e Kakashi o apresentou para Sai, que apenas apertou a mão dele desconfiado. Fiquei de longe observando os acontecimentos, isolada, esperando um convite.

"_-Bom dia, Sakura!"_

Á uma certa altura, Sasuke me percebeu, e esta foi à única coisa que me disse, como se não me visse a 1 dia atrás. Balbuciei um bom dia vagarosamente, muito custosamente, constrangida. Sai deve ter percebido isso e foi em atormentar com seus apelidos. Não prestei muita atenção.

Não perdi Sasuke, por que este nunca foi meu de fato. Sasuke sempre foi como uma garça triste, que nos faz apaixonar-se por ela, e à mínima aproximação, foge agilmente. E talvez se aproveitou de minha fragilidade para tomar-me como um passatempo, dispensando-me como se fosse uma pequena abelha incomoda.

_----------_

_Are you lost or incomplete?  
Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?  
Tell me how do you feel?  
Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak  
And they're talking it to me..._

_----------_

Nenhuma vez Sasuke se aproximou para conversar comigo. Nem para dizer nada além de "Bom Dia" e "Até amanhã". Sempre me evitou de uma maneira estranha, como se estivesse inseguro de dizer alguma coisa. Mas dei a ele muitas chances. Ele não teria deixado de notar.

Sasuke voltou mais forte, inteligente e ágil. Mesmo à distância, notava que ele havia melhorado bastante nesse período em que ficou com o Orochimaru. E mesmo sob as minhas insinuações óbvias sobre o quanto ele estava melhor, ele não se comoveu sobre mim. Continuou ignorando-me como se eu fosse a mesma abelinha do início.

Acho que mudamos tanto a ponto de termos assunto para conversar. Talvez falemos línguas tão diferentes que nem podemos mais nos aproximar. Ou então estamos tão incompletos que temos vergonha de confessar.

_----------_

_So you take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or write a song nobody has sung or do  
Something that's never been done, do  
Something that's never been done..._

_----------_

Queria voltar no tempo. Sim, na época em que ainda podia pelo menos conversar com você, Sasuke. Mas agora, o que será? Esperei a tanto tempo a sua volta, mas agora, só consigo tocá-lo na antiga foto do nosso time, você se lembra?

Ou estou errada?

Será que me tornei tão mesquinha ao ponto de querer ter longas conversas com você, mas não vejo a importância de tê-lo pelo menos ao meu lado, nem que seja apenas para tocar apenas "Bom Dia"'s? Ah, Sasuke-kun, eu já nem sei mais o que pensar.

_----------_

_So you don't know where you're going and you wanna talk  
And you feel like you're going where you've been before  
You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored  
Nothing's really making any sense at all, let's talk  
Let's talk, let's talk, let's talk..._

_----------_

Ontem, vi Sasuke ir embora. Foi o primeiro a sair quando Kakashi disse que o treino tinha acabado. Me esqueceu de dizer "Até". Quase sufoquei de tanta vontade de conversar com ele. Mas me contive.

-Quer que eu te leve até em casa, Feiosa?

Sai estava do meu lado tentando enxergar o que eu observava ao longe. Suspirei suavemente, não teria como recusar.

-Por que em chama de Feiosa, ein? Você é muito chato, sabia?

-Sabia, Feiosa.

Sacudi a cabeça. Sai é um caso perdido, não adiantaria perder meu tempo. Ele me levou até em casa, como prometido. Achei que fosse me largar no meio do caminho e dar uma desculpa, porque afinal, o Sai me odeia. Mas ele me levou e até conversamos sobre o tempo.

Já estava escurecendo quando chegamos.

-Até, Feiosa.

-Até amanhã, Sai.

Não o convidei para entrar. A casa estava vazia, por isso achei que ficaria estranho.

No dia seguinte, como eu já disse, Sasuke me cumprimentou primeiro (começo da fic). Foi uma situação meio sinistra, pois nem me cumprimentar mais ele estava cumprimentando. Já não fazia mais sentido, pois em alguns dias ele parecia tão amigável, mas em outros nem sequer notava a minha existência.

Perdi Sasuke para vida. Ele nunca mais seria o mesmo. Nem eu.

-Bom dia, Feiosa.

Sai tinha chegado razoavelmente atrasado.

-Bom dia, Chato.

Ele me encarou, um meio sorriso no rosto. Nunca havia visto Sai sorrir antes.

-Foi pra gandaia ontem? –brinquei, rindo.

-O despertador não tocou, Feiosa.

Há coisas que se perdem. Há dores que se esquecem. Adeus, Sasuke-kun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo **

**Antes de mais nada, agradeço a senhora Luiza, VJ da MTV, que apresentou a Tradução de _Talk_ no _Pé da Letra_. Foi aí que surgiu a idéia...Eu já tinha ouvido a música antes, mas nunca tive a curiosidade de procurar a letra nem a tradução. Mas, como a música é do _Coldplay,_ é linda.**

**Fora que ultimamente eu não tenho tido tempo para nada, ainda não consegui ler nenhuma fic aqui no , e também só consegui escrever essa fic por pura sorte. Mas agora as férias estão chegando, vou ler tudo até ficar vesga .'**

**A fic ficou muito ownada, eu sei, eu sei, a Sakura ficou emo, mas não perdi a chance...(mistérios)**

**Bom, espero que gostem, mas acho meio impossível x.x''**

**POR FAVOR, MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!**

**chora**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Nakai.**


End file.
